


Like the Way I Like It

by infiniteeight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint, Dirty Talk, Insecure Phil, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Top Phil, seriously they start with the making out and go straight to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really, really appreciates compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Way I Like It

Maybe it was juvenile, but Clint thought that his favorite thing to do with Phil was making out on the couch. Something about the way the narrowness of the space forced them to move together, and the fact that it was right out there in the open instead of closed away in a bedroom, and that they were usually fully clothed, if a little disheveled, appealed to him. 

Of course, it helped that Phil was master of the slow build. He was kneeling astride Clint's lap at the moment, both hands in Clint's hair, rubbing sweet little circles into Clint's scalp as they kissed, slow and dirty. Clint moaned happily into the kiss, rocking his hips to feel the hot bulge of Phil's clothing-restrained cock rub into his own dick. Phil drew Clint's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before letting go and chasing his way back into Clint's mouth, one hand sliding down from Clint's scalp to stroke the line of Clint's jaw.

Clint pushed his hands up under the untucked bottom of Phil's dress shirt and palmed the planes of Phil's back. Phil leaned back into the touch a bit, and Clint chased after the kiss, stifling a laugh when Phil dove right back into it, the brief withdrawal revealed as a tease. Clint pulled on him, and Phil easily pressed closer, bracing one forearm against the back of the couch so that he could lean over Clint and press down into the kiss. Clint tilted his head back, eagerly opening for Phil to lick and nibble and tease Clint's tongue with his own.

After a minute, Phil eased down a bit, letting the kiss shallow out even as he ground down on Clint's cock. Clint gasped into his mouth and moaned softly when Phil took him mouth from Clint's, nibbling his way down to Clint's throat instead. "God, you're good at that," Clint panted, eyes half shut as he enjoyed the little zings of pleasure. Phil's cock gave such a jump, Clint actually felt it.

Phil pulled away from Clint's throat and Clint blinked and met his eyes. Phil's teeth dimpled his lower lip for a just a second. "Am I?"

"Yeah," Clint said immediately. "You really are." And despite the fact that they'd been making out for a good half hour, _now_ was when Phil blushed, a gorgeous delicate pink that made Clint want to put his lips to Phil's cheek. He squirmed in Clint's lap. Clint licked his lips. "I love the way you kiss me," he went on. "You know just how I like it, deep and wet and full of tongue, and you give it to me so good, sometimes I just wanna sit on the couch and kiss you forever."

Phil moaned and dove back into the kiss, pinning Clint against the back of the couch and crowding into him, their cocks rubbing hard against each other even as Phil gave Clint his tongue, sloppy with urgency. Clint kissed back, his hands sliding down Phil's back to cup his ass instead, urging on the grinding of their hips.

Phil broke the kiss to suck in a breath, and Clint leapt on the chance to speak. "And you are so fucking good at winding me up. I think you know every hot spot I've got and just how to work them."

"Your hot spots aren't exactly tough," Phil said, but his eyes were bright and his cock was throbbing and he was squirming in Clint's lap again. "One hand on your ass and you're practically good to go."

Clint scoffed. "One of _your_ hands, sure. Fingers just brushing the crease, giving me a good solid squeeze and a tiny little rub before you let go. Of course," Clint leaned up to brush his lips over Phil's ear, "half the reason that works me up so good is because it gets me thinking about having that perfect cock of yours inside me."

Phil gasped and thrust against Clint. "It is not perfect," he protested breathlessly. 

"Hmmm, you think maybe I need a refresher?" Clint asked. He moved one of his hands around of Phil's ass and got it between them to cup the ridge of Phil's cock through his pants. "Maybe I need to see it again to be sure?" Clint gave Phil a firm, slow squeeze.

"Oh, oh fuck," Phil whimpered. 

"Excellent plan, babe," Clint said. "But you feel so good in my lap, I'm not sure I wanna get up."

Phil leaned their foreheads together for a moment. "Where do you like it best?"

It was a silly question--Clint liked getting fucked just about everywhere equally. But he had a good idea what Phil was angling for. "Tonight..." Clint began, keeping his voice low and rough. He slowly stood, Phil sliding off his lap and onto his own feet as Clint moved. "I want you to put me on my back, with my legs around your waist, so that all I can do is lay there and enjoy the fact that you get the rhythm exactly...perfectly... _right_ " 

Phil pulled Clint into another kiss, and Clint let himself moan loudly into it, made sure Phil felt the rumble of Clint's vocal pleasure where their chests were pressed together. "Come on," Phil said when they broke apart, and led Clint by the hand to the bedroom.

The bed was still messy from that morning--Clint hadn't bothered to make it--but Phil just shoved the covers off the end and onto the floor. Together they stripped each other, fingers brushing skin, barely pausing to tease a nipple or run a quick caress over a hard cock. When he was naked, Clint climbed up onto the bed and sprawled on his back, knees bent and feet planted, thighs spread wide.

Phil paused for a long moment, looking at him, before he got onto the bed himself and kneeled between Clint's legs. "Jesus, look at you," he said, eyes tracing a path from Clint's flushed cock up over his belly and the sweat-shiny planes of his chest. When his eyes met Clint's, his expression faltered. "How on Earth did you end up with me?" A hand came up and brushed over the crown of Phil's head. He dropped his eyes when he realized he'd done it.

"I got really fucking lucky, is what," Clint replied. He slid a hand down his belly and took hold of his cock, slowly stroking it as he spoke. "I got a guy with a smoulder so hot it makes me hard at fifty paces. I got a guy that can look sweet in glasses and badass in a suit and fucking hot in a sweater. I got a guy with these _long_ fingers," Clint quirked an eyebrow and Phil laughed and leaned over Clint to get the lube out of the nightstand. He gave Clint a quick kiss on the way back, but Clint damn sure wasn't done. "I got a guy," Clint's breath hitched as Phil's first finger slid into him, "with shoulders just the right height to put my arm around, and a mouth just the right shape for my cock."

"Fuck, Clint, you need to stop," Phil said, even as he pushed a second finger into Clint.

"Don't wanna stop," Clint moaned, squirming because he wanted to push down into the press of Phil's fingers, but in this position he hardly had any leverage at all. Phil saw the motion and gave him a deeper, firmer thrust and fuck, yeah, Phil was awesome in bed and he deserved to know it.

Phil laughed breathily. "I'm gonna come if you don't."

"You like knowing what you do to me?" Clint dragged his hand slowly up the length of his cock. 

"Yes," Phil said baldly. He twisted and thrust his fingers into Clint, and it was the easiest thing in the world to relax and open up for him when he was looking at Clint like that, eyes dark and skin flushed. "God, more than I thought I could."

Clint gave him a lazy, dirty smile and slowly rubbed his thumb over the slick, shiny head of his cock. "Come on, Phil, gimme that cock of yours."

"One more," Phil insisted, suiting actions to words and working another finger into Clint's ass. Clint pressed his head back and moaned. "I want you slick and open for me," Phil went on, voice low and rough now. "When I slide into you, I want there to be nothing but pleasure."

"Yeah." Clint spread his legs further. "Yeah, Phil, you feel so good, you open me up so good." Phil groaned softly and pushed his fingers in deeper, harder, twisting them and rocking them until Clint had to let go of his cock because he was too damn close to coming.

Phil slid his fingers out of Clint, then, and Clint would have objected, except then Phil tore a condom packet open and yes, fuck yes. Clint watched him hungrily and lifted his hips when Phil cupped his ass in one hand. The blunt head of Phil's cock nudged at Clint's hole for a moment, rubbing and teasing the rim before he pushed inside. Clint's head dropped back again as he moaned through the long, steady thrust of Phil burying his cock inside Clint. "So fucking good," he said aloud, almost slurring his words. He fisted his hands in the sheets and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the solid weight of Phil inside him. "You're so good at that." Clint opened his eyes again and looked down his body at Phil, whose eyes were fixed on Clint's face. "You're perfect."

The smile that crept onto Phil's face was oddly sweet and hopeful, considering. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Clint confirmed. Slowly, he shifted his legs, wrapping them around Phil's waist. Phil automatically shifted a little, helping Clint settled in, and it stirred his cock inside Clint, a perfect little twist of sensation.

Phil followed up with a slow roll of his hips, drawing his cock out just a little before sinking back into Clint. "Good?"

"So good," Clint said. He held Phil's gaze, licking his lips. "More, Phil."

Staring into Clint's eyes, Phil obliged, slowly building his thrusts up into longer, deeper strokes, and every time Clint gasped, "Yeah, fuck, that's so _good_ ," he made a low, hungry sound and gave it to Clint a little harder. Clint said it a lot, let his mouth run away with him. "Your cock feels so good, Phil, you're so perfect inside me, thick and hard and filling me up so good, God, yes, like that. Oh, oh _God_ ," he groaned when Phil twisted his hips, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, but only a moment, because Phil looked so amazing when he was drinking in every one of Clint's words. "Yeah, yeah, more, I want it, it's so good, Phil," he babbled.

Phil leaned into him, his hips snapping for a particularly hard thrust and Clint shouted and clutched the sheets, and then Phil did it again, Clint's body clutching at him as he withdrew, then driving into him. Clint knew he was still talking, but not what he was saying, too focused on the rough, sparking pleasure of Phil's cock inside him. He loved it, loved being filled up and stroked from the inside, loved that Phil knew just the right angle, just the right moment to twist his hips.

Phil didn't even have to reach for Clint's cock, not when he was this worked up, not when he'd been primed with a nice, long session on the couch. The slide of his cock into Clint's ass was enough, the solid heat of him filling Clint up was enough for Clint to come, dick spurting wetly onto his belly, ass clutching at Phil. It only took a little while longer for Phil to finish, too, his thrusts stuttering as he reached his climax.

After a panting moment slumped over Clint, Phil carefully pulled out and disposed of the condom. He crawled up next to Clint and sank down onto the bed. Clint rolled over and nosed at Phil's shoulder. "That was amazing." He looked up to find Phil smiling, a little sheepishly.

"Thank you," Phil said, blushing.

"Gonna make sure to tell you that all the time." Clint reached up and stroked Phil's cheek. "Until you get used to it." He grinned. "But maybe not _too_ used to it."

~!~


End file.
